


Like a Vintage Wine

by SmuttyMcSmuttFace (Thenewwriter)



Series: Erotic fics [5]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/SmuttyMcSmuttFace
Summary: Joe on a nightly walk meets a family friend who for a brief night becomes more than a friend
Relationships: Joe McCool/Michelle Mallon
Series: Erotic fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005810
Comments: 3





	Like a Vintage Wine

September 1999

Joe was walking back home from his night at the pub the zipper on his coat was broken so he was forced to clench the middle of his coat as he was walking to at least provide some from of protection to the front of his broad chest. looking at his watch he realized that it was late sure this was obvious as the street lights were on but it was late it was at least midnight.

Walking towards his house on the way back home he noticed a person in the distance who was standing by a lamppost just looking around aimlessly as though they had been dropped off in the wrong place or that they were looking for someone. Getting closer to the figure in question Joe realized that the figure was starting to get more recogniseable the streetlight above beaming down upon them until he could see the persons face.

"Michelle what are you doing this late out love?" Joe looked around to see if anyone could see them both and sure enough the streets were empty the sound of cars in the distance and barking of dogs the only sound around besides the slight breeze of course. Michelle reached into her denim jacket and pulled out a cigarette "you got a light mine is out of fluid" Joe reached into his coat inside pocket and pulled out a flip lighter lighting it and covering the flame with one hand to allow Michelle's cigarette to light "ta" Michelle nodded as she took a drag "i dont really smoke anymore i have a cigarette sometimes when mary isnt looking i said i gave up after.. after well" he didnt really like to talk about his wife least not to what led to her demise lung cancer can be a terrible thing.

"afraid of your own daughter christ my ma thinks the same with me so what are you doing out this late at night Joe?" Michelle held the cigarette to her side occasionally pulling it up to her lips "thought you would be in bed cause ya well your old and ma said thats what old people do just sit and sleep most of the time." Joe grumbled for a moment and then chuckled "not me love i have energy for days i have to keep my drip son in law in line all the time." Michelle looked up at him "you've been to the pub havent you.. your breath smells like lager like the kind me da drinks." Joe looked down at Michelle who pursed her lips to take another drag "and what about you why are you out this late you best get home before your ma worries about ya."

Michelle took a last drag and threw the ciggy into the gutter "i was meant to meet a fella to go to a party but he fucking bailed on me stood me up he went with trampy tara at our school well i hope it stings when he pisses in the morning. You been up pump street what about your wee madam are you and her still a thing?" Joe once again grumbled "Meeve you mean? no we arnt my daughters dont approve remember Michelle love your family will always judge who you date but follow your heart."Michelle turned to him puzzled "but you didnt" Joe looked again at his watch "well my daughters are well you know.. headstrong i don't know who they get it from. Now lets get you home Michelle"

The pair of them walked side by side through the late night streets "hey Joe you dont have a reason to go to pump street anymore do ya sure who is gonna get a cream horn from ya.. then again what happens on pump street doesnt stay on pump street." she elbowed the side of his arm. "hey thats a play on that fight club film michelle you got the same tape from pirate paulene she sells them down the pub." Joe looked down towards Michelle "then again Erin tells me love that pump street to you is any street" Michelle spat some gob on the ground "aye thats true any fella takes me in a street and it definitely is pump street except that alleyway" she pointed towards a dark alleyway "thats pump alleyway to me Joe come look see there"she pointed to the middle of the alleyway "i had a fella there sure i lost half of my virginity there."

James stood their puzzled as michelle went to stand in the place in question "you cant lose half your virginity love who ever told you that is a liar its that modern tv besides your first is meant to be special i remember me and Marie it was special." Michelle smirked"thats funny cause erin said she heard it was in this exact alley." Joe snarled "well erin heard wrong love Erin is very cheeky and she needs Mary to tell her off she is a mouth half the time she needs the spoon on her hand." Michelle tapped her bum "well i know where a spoon needs to be used on me cause im a very naughty person and well i like that sort of thing."

Joe by this point had followed Michelle into the alleyway their shadows becoming engulfed by the darkenss in the alley "hey Joe can i ask you a question do you think well you could teach me some ways to attract some handsome fellas because well i think you are a handsome fella and well you would know about how to be handsome and i bet you are such a romantic" Joe was shocked this was his grandaughter's friend and why was she speaking to him like this "michelle do you have a crush on me" Michelle shuffled on the spot "ok fine i had a crush on ya i just well thought you were a silver fox and i always wondered what its like to kiss a older man."

Joe went red and flustered almost wanting to turn round and walk away from her grandaughters friend "you can kiss me if you want...just a peck thats all" Michelle smiled as she walked towards him stood up on her tippie toes and planted a kiss not on the cheek as he anticipated but on the mouth her breath smelling of the cigarette that she smoked earlier. "i thought you would kiss me on the cheek not on the lips" Michelle flushed "well i though you let me to kiss ya so i did truth be told i kinda liked it Joe who knew that kissing a older fella is cracker."

Joe whipped his mouth and looked towards the alleyway's enterances "we better hope no one saw that michelle christ your still young and well im a lot older than you Michelle alot older christ what would people think of us doing that." Michelle smirked "well i was also thinking that we make this alley Pump Alley what do you say would you like to share your cream horn with me?" Joe was shocked he couldnt believe what he was acutally hearing "christ michelle your crazy i cant believe your my grandaughters friend. Joe found himself moving closer to michelle to the point that his shadow beared over her "and you cant be serious?" 

"i am look for christ sake Joe i dont want to be a virgin anymore i hate it the lads my age are all cowards and dirtbags and look at ya i bet Meeve never let you ride her?" that statement was true she never did it was always friendly coffee and that was it nothing more and nothing less and truth be told Joe did miss some of the finer pleasures of life since his wife died that being the pleasure of the flesh.

Michelle put her hands behind Joe's neck "come on Joe please just this once and we will never speak of it again cross my heart hope to die." Joe looked into her eyes and the smooth face that surronded them edging closure and closure until his lips were on hers "does that answer your question. Michelle's hands went from his neck to his waist as she allowed herself to explore his mouth Joe moved his hand further down Michelle's back until he gave a tight sweeze on a bumcheck which let out a small yelp from Michelle.

"god ive missed this so much" Joe smiled as he pulled back from a kiss moving a hand down to the zipper in his trousers "here let me Joe" Michelle used a hand to quickly unzip the trousers and pull out the suprise inside waiting for her. Joe lifted her up so that her back was flat against the wall and that her legs could wrap around his lower back.

Spreading his legs slightly apart he leaned himself forward "Ok love this might hurt abit 1.2.3. and..." "ahh"Michelle groaned as she felt something hard enter her body her pussy tightly wrapping itself around the hard object "oh my god so thats what it feels like." Joe slowly began to thrust allowing Michelle to tightly hold him as she occasionally bounced upwards and against the wall. Michelle's moaning was only silenced by the kissing that went on during the ordel taking care as to not draw attention to themselves they knew the had to be quick.

*a while later*

"oh God michelle sweet jesus" Joe shuddered as he felt himself let out a urge of relief as he set her back down "i havent done that in years good god now Michelle run along home we never ever speak of this again" Joe pointed a finger at her. "Aye Joe never again"


End file.
